HTTYD: Ghosts of the Past
by Just7111
Summary: Someone once said that evil should be fought by good, that the pure of heart shall conquer over the wicked, there was a time when we once believed that... Now I'm not so sure, if there is any hope of survival from what's to come we need to restore the balance, maybe what we need is a different kind of evil?


HTTYD: Ghosts of the Past (2.0)

Someone once said that evil should be fought by good, that the pure of heart shall conquer over the wicked, there was a time when we once believed that... Now I'm not so sure, if there is any hope of survival from what's to come we need to restore the balance, maybe what we need is a different kind of evil? As the Chief I'll do whatever it takes to protect my people... His face was a mixture of seriousness and fear, everyone had been worrying about the young chief lately; ever since word came from trader Johan that there had been rumors of Drago BludVist was still alive, Hiccup was doing everything in his power to make sure that history didn't repeat itself. Some might say he was overdoing it, that he was being overprotective and they were just rumors... Weren't they?

Everyone had been gathered in the great hall to discuss what should be done in case the rumors were true. The twins were arguing as usual and Snotlout as always was egging them on, Fishlegs always the peacekeeper was trying to get them to calm down. Astrid sat next to Hiccup on his right and his mother, Valka to his left and Gobber next to her, the young chief slowly losing his patients was about to call the meeting to a close seeing that this was going nowhere was cut short by his mentor slamming his good hand against the table; would you mutton heads be quiet! The four young Vikings stared at the older Viking with wide eyes and closed mouths.

Gobber shook his head and turned towards Hiccup; lad we've been at this for hours, going over everything we could possibly think of and nothing seems to be enough. That's because it's not Gobber, do you remember what happened last time that lunatic was here? It's been two years and things are finally getting back to normal and now we get news that he still alive! And gods only know what he's been up to all this time, we need to prepare. Valka sighed, we will double our efforts have four riders patrol the island at all times, set up watch towers at the highest points of the island, we will do whatever it takes so nothing ever happens again. Hiccup put his head in his hands and let out a long sigh, No matter what we do it won't be enough, Drago has had two years to gather his strength and rebuild his army and now that he's lost his BewilderBeast he will be more desperate than ever to find a new weapon to help him control the world.

Then we need to find our own weapon, Astrid finally said. The group looked at her like she grew a second head, Did you have something specific in mind because even with all our dragons combined he still managed to destroy half the village before Hiccup and toothless stepped up and finally beat his Alpha and even then they almost died trying Snoutlout said with a sarcastic tone. Astrid ready to protest was cut off by Hiccup, he's right Astrid, Toothless and I nearly died because we played it safe and look where that got us, my dad is dead, the village was nearly destroyed! If Drago really is coming back we need to be ready and willing to do "anything" it takes to keep our home safe. Astrid couldn't believe what he was saying this wasn't like him, he hated violence, he'd rather talk things out than fight. Ever since that day Hiccup was different... He was more distant towards her and pretty much all their friends he was always working but being chief had that effect but this was different.

The look in Hiccup's eyes was something that no one at the table had ever seen before, it was a mixture determination and fear. The room was silent for a moment before Gobber spoke, I think I might know someone who could lend us a hand.. He said in a low tone his eyes focused on the wooden grain of the table, Hiccup looked to his old mentor his features had seemed to lighten a bit, Who Gobber and why am I just hearing about this now? Because of a promise I made to yer dad, Gobber's eyes still casted downward. Hiccup's features now changing from curiosity to anger, What promise if you know someone that can help us I need to know! His voice getting louder by the second, Gobber now looking at the young chief sighed he had no choice but to tell him, Lad you have to understand first that your dad only kept this a secret because he never knew the day would come that he would have to ask for "his" help. Now everyone was curious as to who "he" was, Who is he Gobber and why is it a secret anyway?

Astrid asked. Stoick was going to kill him, His name is Connor L. Slaughta and he's not someone to be taken lightly. The room fell silent once again they had heard the rumors about this guy but they thought that's all they were, Gobber this is serious we don't have time for another one of your stories; Hiccup was not amused his mentor was known to tell tall tales but this was hardly the time for this nonsense. The old blacksmith stood up from his seat on the bench and crossed his arms over his chest, This is no story lad he's real both your father and I met him and...he was cut off by the slamming of the young Chief's hands against the table, That's enough he's a myth nothing more.. Do you honestly expect me to believe that Connor L. Slaughta is real? Have I ever lied to you before boy? Gobber said honestly hurt. They say that he's a demon straight from Hel herself, that he has strength of a hundred Vikings and can heal from the most severe wounds, Fishlegs worry filling his voice.

They're just stories Fishlegs stop being such a baby, Snoutlout said. Fishlegs shot a glare at Snoutlout ready to protest but Hiccup stood up from his seat at the head of the table clear fed up with this continues bickering. That's enough! Gobber if this man really exists we need to find him now, the longer we wait the more people get hurt. Gobber looked at the his young apprentice, he'd been like a second father to the boy, seen him at his best and his worst but this Hiccup he had never seen before. Gobber sighed he couldn't argue with him, one trait he definitely got from his father was his stubbornness, Aye lad I know where we can find him, but I warn ye he doesn't play well with others. Hiccup looked to the others determination in his forest green eyes, we leave in two hours pack what you need and meet me in the town plaza.

(Two hours later)

Hiccup and Gobber had shown up early and were waiting patiently for the others. Neither one had said a word since they landed in the plaza, Hiccup had so many things going through his head at the moment and he was beginning to get impatient. They waited for another ten minutes before the other riders showed up, Hiccup was clearly not pleased with the others showing up late and they knew it. When they touched down in the plaza they gathered around their chief and the old blacksmith, Astrid noticed the look on Hiccups face, he wasn't happy with everyone being late but when she tried to explain the reason why he dismissed her and looked to Gobber, how far is it? Hiccup asked, Gobber patted his dragon Grump on the side of his neck, About four hours from here just a ways past berserker island, a place called Muspelheim island, it's a prison on volcanic island, it's not some place ye wanna go, trust me when I say it's the closest a person can come to Hel while their heart is still beaten. A chill ran down each of the riders spines, all except for the young chief, he was dead set on finding this man and if he was on this island he knew it was for a good reason. Hiccup looked to Gobber, let's headed out I want to reach this island and be back before night fall, the old blacksmith took off first leading the way to Muspelheim island, Hiccup and the others followed close behind.


End file.
